A Neverending Love Story
by Golden Angel71
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! Jesse is alive and has his own appartment. Paul and Suze are v. good friends. They all go to the same college. Suze and Jesse have a steady, loving relationship that is until Jesse meets a new someone...
1. Complications

Quick Summary:

Jesse is alive. He has his own apartment. Suze and Jesse have a steady and romantic relationship. Suze and Paul become very good friends. Jesse, Paul and Suze all go to the same college. Jesse meets a new someone….

**Suze's POV**

"Hey Suze! Wait up!"

It was Paul; I'm still a bit overwhelmed with what has happened in the last few weeks. Jesse coming alive and guess who helped? Paul out of all people! Now Paul and I are good friends. I think he finally understood that me and Jesse's love was true and real. I still can't believe that Jesse is ALIVE and also that Paul had at last given up on me.

So I said to him, "Hey Paul, What's up?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

Isn't he just so sweet! I couldn't exactly refuse it because Cee Cee left with Adam and Jesse had an after-school thing on.

"Of course, I would love a ride."

Well, we were good friends and he DID say he had given up on me. What was the worst that could happen?

**Paul's POV**

Wow, I still can't get over how beautiful Suze is. She just agreed to let me ride her home! Can you believe that? I can't believe she trusts me now! I had told her I had given up on her but I still love her. I can't help what I feel.

We got in the car in a companionable silence. I know I can never make a move on Suze again as I finally realize she is taken! I just want her so badly, is that a crime?

As I'm driving her home, we start talking about random things like holidays coming up and where we were going and so on…

Suze then surprised me as she started talking about Jesse freely! She's never done that before but then we were never as good friends like this either! (A/N Hope that sentence made sense! Lol!)

She's saying that she's going to give him a surprise dinner before he gets back from college as he has an after-school club yet again!

I get a queasy feeling in my stomach as I think something is going to go wrong and boy, how right I was…

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! It isn't the best I know! So please R&R! Tell me what you think of it! I'll try to make the second chapter better!

Hehe I left it a cliffie! I'll try and update soon but I have to get a reasonable amount of reviews lol!

Luv **Lingy**


	2. Bad Hair Day

Thanks for all your reviews!

softballangel739: I'll write more…I'll try and update quickly for you!

Mrs. Wilkins de-silva: I'm not sure if it's going to be a JS or PS yet! I'll try and be nice to Jesse but I don't know some of the things he does in my story are pretty much unforgivable! Lol! I'll TRY and be nice though!

Cee cee star pops: okok! I'll try and be nice but not promising anything! It might even be a JS fic so don't worry! But you'll just have to find out if Jesse cheats on her or not! Dum dum dum!

Jaspercat: I'll continue this but I only got 4 reviews! I won't cry though I'll be brave and continue this anyways!

**Bad Hair Day!**

**Jesse's POV**

This is my second year of college and I have made lots of new friends girls as well as boys. I never thought I'd be alive again to see this day and this all happened because my _Querida _and Slater brought me back. I still can't believe it!

Some of the girls are looking at me in quite a flirtatious way I must add which is a most definite plus to college! Wait, what am I even thinking! I have Susannah! She is the most perfect and most beautiful girl anyone could ever want! I must not think of anyone else! Bad Jesse Bad!

But it wouldn't hurt if I just flirted back a little would it?

This girl is introducing herself to me and she is drop-dead gorgeous! She said her name was Greer. (A/N It's not Tom Felton but Jesse is quite hot too eh?)

I couldn't reply at first but I finally found my voice and said hi.

She flicked her hair and I just knew she was flirting with me! I didn't want to flirt back but my sub-conscious had stopped working and I found myself reluctantly flirting back!

BAD JESSE! You have Susannah remember, your girlfriend!

Phew! Saved by my girlfriend! Susannah came over to me and shot Greer a death-glare. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Are you coming Jesse?" I stumbled through my words and managed a yes.

I was glad Susannah came at that moment because if I had stayed any longer I think one thing would have led to another and I'm afraid I might have done something dishonorable and would have offended _mi Querida_.

**Suze's POV**

I can't believe that blond chick (A/N SORRY GREER!) was trying to chat up my BOYFRIEND! I have to admit he is stunning and I knew that lots of girls would be after him but AHEM! He is my boyfriend so go get your own!

Anyways, my special dinner treat will be next week so we can have a romantic love fest then! Hehe! I can't wait! I just hope Jesse likes my cooking…

"Umm…_Querida_?"

It's Jesse, oops I forgot about him there even though he was standing right next to me, must have been away with the fairies!

"Yes Jesse?"

"Are you okay?"

Awww! Isn't Jesse so sweet! His eyes are so full of concern! And a nice warm brown too!

"Yeah, I'm perfect actually! I have a perfect boyfriend and a perfect life! Hardly anything can change that!"

"I love you _Querida_"

"I love you too Jesse"

I guess you can guess what happens next! We had a full-blown make out right in the car park until one of the teachers told us to get a room! How RUDE!

Little did I know everything that was perfect in my life was about to change for sure…

Author's Note

Did you all enjoy that? Good or bad? I know it isn't my best! Tell me what you think! You know the drill R&R!

Thanks to all those people who reviewed!

Luv **Lingy**


	3. You Never Know

Thanks for all your reviews! I can't answer them as my e-mail box isn't working I'll answer your next reviews though!

**You Never Know**

**Jesse's POV**

The next day

I'm sitting in math, boring and tedious, as it is I need this subject immensely to be a doctor. I'm trying to concentrate very hard but my eyes keep wandering to the girl next to me especially to her legs. It's the Greer girl again, at the start of math she came and sat next to me. I of course was not expecting it and was taken by surprise when she did. She has nice, slim legs and I find I can't stop staring at them!

STOP! Remember Jesse you have a girlfriend! Keep that in mind! I still can't stop myself looking…

Greer's asking me something but I did not hear as I can only look at her and take her pretty, no, beautiful face in. "Pardon" I say but even in my ears my voice sounds a bit squeaky.

She repeats her question, which was "How do you do this question?"

While she is asking that I am very self-conscious and I found that her leg was leaning very close to mine and I could feel the heat coming from her body.

I tell her what to do and she flashes this mind-numbing smile. I can't seem to get away from it and before I even knew what I was doing I was asking if she would like to have coffee with me after school. It slipped my mind that I already had a girlfriend but I didn't care. All I could notice was how beautiful Greer was.

She agreed to my offer. At that moment the bell rang and it reminded me of the saying "Saved by the bell." We walked outside together and I found that Greer was not only beautiful but charming and funny as well. I realized then that I had a girlfriend and now I am starting to regret my relationship with her.

**Suze's POV**

My spirits were high as I was just about to meet Jesse! We had a date after school and I couldn't wait! I was breaking into a run when I heard a voice call my name. I looked round to see who had called and I realized it was Paul. He was still as gorgeous as ever and damn hot too! Bad Suze mustn't think that way about Paul anymore. Remember Jesse and now Paul is your good friend you can't ruin your newfound relationship with him! I said to him, "Hey what's up?"

He looked a bit down in the dumps and I realized that I would have to cheer him up.

Paul muttered something I couldn't hear and it looked as if he didn't want to talk. We started walking and as we were turning the bend, I heard a familiar voice and I saw it was Jesse. I felt all happy again but then I saw he was with someone and she was making him laugh. It was the blond chick that tried to chat him up yesterday! I didn't want him to see me so I grabbed Paul and hid behind a bush to hear what they were saying. The Blondie asked him so where are we going for coffee and I heard Jesse reply I dunno whatever's near I guess. The Blondie then asked do you have a girlfriend and I saw Jesse think about that for a minute and answer yes. I can't believe he had to think! Was I not important enough to mention with hesitation? I then heard Jesse say to her but we're just friends right? You and me? That was the Jesse I knew, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. Little did I know I was so totally wrong. The Blondie just went hmmm…

I can't believe she said that! He is mine! My property, so get off you stupid blond biatch! Then suddenly they were out of sight and I could hear no more of their conversation.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard someone clear their throat. It was Paul I had almost forgotten he was there beside me and also he saw everything. He said, "Are you alright Suze?" I just answered with a "hmm…"

I had a lot to think about so I told Paul that I had to go and that I would see him tomorrow. After I turned the bend I broke into a run and I ran all the way back to my own house where I could think in silence.

When I got in, I went up to my room and pondered on what I just saw. Jesse and that blond chick were just friends right? Nothing more. I just can't help but wonder would Jesse cheat on me? I can't believe I'm thinking these ludicrous thoughts but I don't know what I would do if Jesse left me. I'm getting more and more depressed as I think these thoughts. I'll confront him tomorrow I promise to myself and I'll see what he says until I make up my mind about some things. But now I need some girly time with my best mate Cee Cee and see what she says about this situation. Thinking is mostly her job.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hey people! I'm sorry that this chappie is boring but my brain is a bit fried right now to liven it up!

I'll try and make the next chappie more interesting and I'll also try to update soon!

Luv **Lingy**


	4. What is going on?

Thanks to all my reviewers! You have all been fab and thanks for helping me! Sorry it took so long to update it's just that there have been loads of tests and other things among that like SHOPPING! Lolz! I'm updating now and I know all you girlies out there love a long chapter now and then so I have decided to make this a long chapter! Keep REVIEWING!

**What is going on?**

**Suze's POV**

Cee and I arranged to meet up at the mall because of me and my mallophobia and somewhat.

I saw Cee at the front of the mall with her back to me so I decided to give her a little scare, see how she likes it! This was to pay back for all the times her and Adam were making out in front of me and not even talking to me!

Ah…revenge is so sweet.

I was about to go in for the kill when someone pushed me out the way and elbowed me in the stomach. I doubled up in pain but it wasn't the worst I had been or seen even!

The person didn't even say sorry or anything but pretended as if nothing happened! How rude, so I pulled her up and said 'what do you think you're doing?'

Well well well, look who we have here, I'll give you three guesses to figure this one out.

You guessed right if you guessed it was that horrible blond chick (who was evidently chatting up MY boyfriend). I swore under my breath but I think she heard it. Oh well serves her right!

'Well Sor------ry!'

'Whatever' I said. I mean what else could I say to her? I doubt she even recognizes me. Anyways I pushed past her (which left a gob smacked look on her face, Mwahahaha I am truly evil!). To get to Cee Cee.

Sigh, she totally ruined my plan of frightening Cee because by now Cee had already turned round. Oh well, will get her next time.

I was still fuming after what happened and also about seeing her and Jesse together! I'm not the overprotective type but it so happens I actually CARE about my boyfriend not like some people who just stick out their chest and see how much boys they can round up!

I truly hate that girl wish I had never met her now. UGH!

'Are you ok, Suze?'

It was Cee Cee, who else could it be? (A/N I am in a sarcastic mood today so just ignore me and my sarcasticness)

'Yep, I'm just fine and dandy.'

I couldn't really be bothered accounting my whole story again to Cee so I just left it.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek, I looked to see where it was coming from and then realized it was my best friend. She was now saying

'Oh my God! I have got to get that dress! Adam will just die when he sees me in it!'

I was agreeing as the dress was a deep violet which matched her eyes and made her pearly, white skin stand out more, if anyone could make that dress looked prettier than it was on the mannequin it had to be Cee Cee. The dress was just perfect for her.

'Let's go in and buy it then.' I said wanting to share my friend's enthusiasm but just couldn't manage it.

We went into the shop and then I spotted the most beautiful emerald dress I had ever seen. I just knew from that moment that I had to have it! Cee shrieled again and said to me

'That dress would look absolutely gorgeous on you, you have so got to get it.'

It was a rare occasion to see CeeCee excited about dresses, I have never seen her like this maybe her and Adam are thinking about marriage.

Blah my deranged mind and me. I bought the dress in my size and knew that Jesse would get a shock when he sees this number!

It was not only emerald but had a low front and back which showed a lot of skin. It also had little sparkly bits in it and I was going to finish the ensemble with my jade necklace and earrings. I knew I would look perfect that night!

After me and Cee finished shopping we both headed separate ways and called it a day.

I got home and was so tired that I flopped onto my bad and was asleep in an instant.

_The next day…_

I was in school on yet another boring day. I saw Paul coming towards me with that distant and troubled look on his face. There was something not right because Paul Slater never ever is troubled so I guess I need to find out what's wrong. I can't believe I am such an uncaring friend! I just left him yesterday even though he was down in the dumps. I swear I'll make it up to him today!

'Hey Paul, what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong! Why would you think there was something?' He looked nervous, jumpy even. Now I know something is definitely wrong. Paul is never like this.

' It's so obvious that something's wrong, I can tell by looking at your face.'

**Paul's POV**

I can't tell Suze, no matter the cost, she can not find out about this, because I know that if she does it will just break her heart and I couldn't bear to see that. It was something de Silva said but I know that if I told Suze she would never believe me and I don't want to ruin this new friendship. I don't know what I'll do if we weren't friends anymore!

I still can't believe de Silva said that especially since he knew he had a girlfriend, one that was much more beautiful then any blond chick so why is he having doubts now.

I was there yesterday behind the bush and witnessed what Suze saw but I had already seen it coming since I heard what he said about the blond chick Greer.

Flashback… 

Jesse and me were walking down the corridor just talking about random things and trying very hard not to break our new bond.

Greer came walking down the opposite way well cat walking more like like she owned the school.

Jesse's eyes boggled a bit and muttered in Spanish

'Nombre de dios, que hermoso legs!' (A/N It's written differently in Spanish but I couldn't find the symbols and also I don't have a Spanish dictionary so don't know what legs is in Spanish so I wrote it in English!)

I was shocked, I don't think Jesse realized I took extra Spanish classes and could speak it fluently. I could also speak fluent Italian, French, German, Russian, Chinese, Portuguese and also Japanese but that's not the case right now.

I still can't believe he said that and especially about someone that is not Suze!

Do you want to know what he said?

He said Oh my God, what beautiful legs!

I am utterly gob smacked and knew I could never on my life tell Suze that Jesse was checking out other girls! It would just kill her!

End of Flashback…

Suze is looking at me with concern but I don't want to trouble her and so I say

'Girl Troubles' and I managed to grin. Which made her grin because now she knows. She doesn't know that the girl is she and that was only half the truth.

**Suze's POV**

I don't think Paul's telling the whole truth but what can I do. I guess I'll just have to accept that he's having 'Girl Troubles'. Hard to believe but never the less I shall let it go just this once! I wonder who the girl is? Hmm… She'll be a very lucky girl because Paul is a nice person and his hot BODY never hurt! Omygosh I did not say that! Oops, Bad Suze STOP THINKING ABOUT PAUL THAT WAY!

Hmm… I wonder who she is…

**Author's Note**

Are you all happy now that I've updated? Is it good or bad tell me what you think! What you TRULY THINK! Anyways I'll try and update soon!

Luv Lingy


	5. Crazy Life

Thanks to all those people that reviewed! Hope you like the latest chapter! ENJOY!

**Crazy Life!**

**Suze's POV**

Paul and I walked and talked for a bit but I realized that us talking wasn't helping his 'girl troubles' but I didn't want to pry any further than I already had, as I don't want to ruin our friendship! What should I do? I have absolutely no idea so I'll just go with the flow until he decides he can talk about it.

5 more days until Christmas! I am so excited because on Christmas Eve I'm going to give Jesse his surprise dinner and I'm also going to wear my to-die-for dress! Jesse will be so surprised! I mean a girl's gotta have some fun hasn't she? (A/N Sorry, I skipped to Christmas because it's nearly Christmas!)

I was lost in thought about what I was going to cook Jesse when I heard a loud 'AHEM!' I realized Paul was still next to me and had a very concerned and confused look on his face. I keep forgetting he's there! I should stop thinking about Jesse but he is just so gorgeous with his sexy abs and rugged, handsome looks, I just can't stop thinking about him…

"What?" I said.

Paul then started saying facts about our shifting powers so I just completely tuned out. I feel bad for the guy as he is only trying to teach me but I can't help it, who would want to think about boring shifter stuff when you could drool over you hot, sexy boyfriend.

I've got a feeling in my bones that Jesse and I will last forever, I'm even planning the wedding out already! Just kidding! Oh my god, I sound like a little lovesick puppy! Bad Suze! You have your own mind remember stop thinking about your boyfriend and concentrate on the things Paul's telling you, you know you'll need it in the future to fight ghosts!

**Paul's POV**

Suze isn't even listening to me, what can I do? I bet in her mind she's trying to find things to surprise Jesse on the dinner date. I really feel bad for Suze, as she doesn't realize yet what is going to happen to her. I don't want to say anything bad about Jesse to Suze as I know that she'll just blow up at me and call me a liar and say I'm only saying this stuff because I want her! I don't want to ruin our friendship but I'll have to tell her soon else she'll be more heartbroken than ever. She'll still blow up at me if I don't tell her.

What am I going to DO? I am so frustrated. I ran my fingers through my short, curly hair as I didn't know what else to do.

Oh no! Look who's coming our way, if it isn't Miss Kelly and her snobbish friends. Kelly glanced our way then started to make a beeline for me. Oh no, now I have another thing to add to my to-do list! Get rid of Kelly Prescott.

Why does she have to show up at this time of day!

"Hey Suze, hey Paul." Kelly said.

She was practically sucking up to me. Kelly pressed her body against mine and said to me " Can I come over to your place tonight? Please?"

Why won't she just take a hint? Can she not understand when I say go away or something? Oh doh! It is Kelly Prescott after all so she's so stupid that she can't take the hint! Silly me.

"No Kelly, you can't come to my place, I've got someone else over tonight." Namely Suze.

She whimpered and said, "Fine then Paulie, be that way!"

I positively grimaced, as I hate being called Paulie. When will she respect that!

Oh man, I hate her! She stalked away leaving Suze and I to talk freely among us again.

**Meanwhile elsewhere another event is unfolding.**

**Jesse's POV**

There is nothing wrong with this; I am sitting next to a more than beautiful woman and we are drinking coffee as friends. I am not cheating on Susannah; I will never cheat on her. Why do I keep getting the feeling that I don't want _mi querida_ anymore but I want this woman beside me? Nah I think it's just the hormones talking, I mean Susannah and I haven't made out in a week! Ha! I am finally getting the hang of this 21st century lingo!

Greer turned to me and her golden blonde hair swayed and said, " Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything you want." I did not just say that! Susannah please forgive me, I did not mean to!

" Do you want to come round to my place right now and show me some more math equations because I get really stuck at them, please?"

" Umm…ok, if you really want me to."

" Of course I want you to or else I wouldn't have asked! Come on, let's go!"

This is getting more and more interesting each second. I'm just going round to a friend that's a girl's house. We will only be doing math and nothing else! I am not cheating on Susannah! I AM NOT!

**Greer's POV**

I was bringing him to my place, how devilish I am. I kind of feel bad for that Suze girl, as I know that once I get my grips on a guy they fall for me in a hard way. I intend to keep Jesse as he is the guy that I've been dreaming and wishing for! He's nice, kind, gentle; handsome I mean gorgeous, and also a great body. He can also think for himself and is willing to help others. He is everything I am looking for in a guy!

I just wish he would reciprocate my feelings instead of staying loyal to that other girl. Once he's at my house, there will be no stopping me as I will turn up to full charm and then I will have him. I will see him look at me with he's eyes full of adoration and love. Cue for evil cackle, except I don't really want to laugh horribly. I don't want to do this to Suze either.

I really, really feel bad now and we haven't even done anything. Maybe I shouldn't get him to come round to my house. I know what it's like to be heart broken and I wouldn't wish it on anyone! My last boyfriend dumped me because he thought I was cheating on him when I totally wasn't. I thought we would go out for years more as I went with him for 2 years!

I just want to be held and loved by someone who actually cares since my mum died a few years ago, I have felt so lonely and wish that someone was always there for me. I really want this to work with Jesse and I but he'll have to dump his girlfriend first. She obviously hates me after the event at the mall. I wish I hadn't been so sarcastic and been nicer.

I'll try to be nicer to her in the future. Have got to keep that in mind. I don't really want to do this anymore until he dumps his girlfriend. I feel horrible and hideous going behind someone's back and doing this sort of thing! Oh why couldn't Jesse be single when he came to college?

Why is everything so messed up and why is life so crazy?

Author's Note

Hope you liked! Review please!

Luv Lingy


	6. So Messed Up

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in ages! My friend Anne made me update! Lol! Only kidding…but she actually did! Confusing, I know! Hope you like this chapter!

So Messed Up 

**Jesse's POV**

Oh no, what am I doing? I am at another girl's house BUT I am only helping with math and not doing anything out of the ordinary! I should not feel guilty but I do. It feels as if a part of me is cheating on Susannah anyway because I am thinking suck naughty thoughts. Get them out of your mind, De Silva! You have a beautiful girlfriend do not ruin that relationship!

A voice spoke out from nowhere and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

I snapped out of my reverie and found Greer looking at me expectantly and I remembered I was at her house. Silly me. "Yes, just a glass of water please."

She then went to the kitchen. What am I even doing here? **Tutoring another girl.** Nothing wrong there!

Greer came back in and she sat next to me. She was leaning very close so her thigh leaned on mine and I was feeling a little excited. She then asked me how to do one of the math equations on the book, and then I remembered that I was supposed to be tutoring her math. Every time she pointed to a question, her arm would brush onto mine and sometimes stay there. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

**No JESSE! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!** But a little kiss won't hurt will it?

Suddenly, Greer slipped on something and accidentally banged into me. I was knocked of the couch and Greer landed on top of me. Somehow in that collision, her lips met mine and I was so overcome with passion that I started kissing her.

To my surprise, she started kissing me back with as much passion as I felt, maybe even more so. The kisses were amazing and she was a fantastic kisser. I couldn't think of anything else but then there was my nagging conscience that kept telling me I had Susannah, _mi querida. _I was too far gone to care about that anymore. Greer was amazing and her hands started feeling up my chest. All these fireworks exploded inside my mind and I couldn't help realizing that I really, really liked Greer. Maybe not love yet but it might blossom to that. I realized that I would have to deal with Susannah too, that I would have to break it off with her.

I cringe at the very thought. She is not going to take it well. If I felt this much lust for someone who is not Susannah then I must not be in as much love as I thought I was. I will tell her soon but now I must get to know Greer better. Hmm…how shall I get to know her better? I know, how about dinner at my house tonight? I pat myself on the back. Great thinking De Silva. So I ask her and she obliged. I am elated! I cannot wait…

We arrive outside my apartment holding hands; I know that I was technically cheating on my girlfriend, therefore that meant I was cheating on Susannah. I put her to the back of my mind even though I feel really guilty. Is it normal for a guy to keep 2 girls at the same time? Nombre de dios, I'll think about it later but now I think I'll just enjoy my time with Greer.

We had dinner and were settling down to watch TV when Greer looked at me with a devilish glint in her eyes, which I interpreted as a good sign, I HOPE! She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pecked my lips. Which made me want more so we started making out on the couch. I had a better idea and I decided to go through with it but I didn't know if Greer would like it. The couch was rather uncomfy so I carried her into my bedroom to do some naughty things. She was giggling the whole way. I can't believe I caught such a great girl even though I already had **a girlfriend**. Shut UP! Nagging consciences, think they know everything. Pst. (A/N Sorry all Jesse/Suze lovers, please don't kill me!)

**Suze's POV**

Ah. No one's home, how great is that? I get to spend a blissful time on my own. I wish Jesse were here. I know I'll call him and tell him to come over!

Rriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggg……

"Hello, this is Jesse, I cannot take your call right now as I am busy, please leave a message." Beeeeppp.

Sigh, he's not answering. I can't believe it! First I don't see him at all today but find out he's studying with that blond biatch and now he's completely blown me off! I know! I'll go over to his apartment and surprise him! He will not know what hit him and I'll wear a cute but sexy outfit too! That is just perfect, I can't believe I never thought of that.

I wore a black halter top with said beautiful across the chest region and a black leather mini. I loved my outfit. I press down my skirt to look presentable, god I sound like a mum, hehe. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I tried the doorknob and surprisingly it opened easily. I eased in so I could give Jesse a big surprise! I heard noise coming from his bedroom; well at least I wouldn't have to get him away from his studying to the bedroom as he's already there! I padded along the floor as quietly as I could just to see his face when I give him a fright. I peeked in through the door just to make sure he's studying but I can't believe my eyes when I saw what was happening in his room. This cannot be happening. I see Jesse kissing another girl madly. Jesse's with another girl and that girl is…

**Jesse's POV**

I hear a noise at the door so I look up and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was Susannah and her eyes where filled with tears. Nombre de dios, I can't believe I made her cry. She was looking stunning in the clothes she was wearing. I'm so confused. Who do I have feelings for, Greer or Susannah? Susannah looked at me and I saw all the hurt and grief I had caused her.

She was turning to leave when I realized I couldn't just let her go like this so I called out to her. "Susannah, don't leave, this isn't what it looks like." I didn't want to lie but I couldn't think of another excuse. Greer looked at me but she had a look of understanding in her eyes as she realized that I had not yet broke it off with Susannah.

Susannah turned around to look at me and I was astonished to see that there were no more tears in her eyes but her eyes were distant and cold and also filled with anger.

She said, "It isn't what it looks like? Then what does it look like to me Jesse? Here you are snogging the face off another girl when I could only think of you. I love you, Jesse but guess what I get tossed back in my face for liking you? You cheat on me with the worst girl ever. I can't believe you would do this to me! No one will understand you the way I do. Can you not see that? I feel betrayed that you would even do this but if you want her, that's fine. I now can see that you're not any different than all the other guys I've dated. They always end up stabbing me in the back but for you, that's literally. You know what? I don't even have to be doing this. I'm going to transform all the love I had for you into hate. I hate you for doing this to me Jesse. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Don't even talk to me again because I won't be talk to you!" With that she burst out of my apartment.

What have I done? Greer gave me a hug and offered me comfort to which I was thankful for. How am I going to fix this with Susannah? I never meant to hurt her in any way but things just kind of got out of hand. What am I to do? I can't bear to see Susannah like that but at the same time, I am kind of glad as I can go out with Greer now. What am I thinking? Why does everything have to be so confusing?

**Suze's POV**

Why would Jesse to a thing like that to me? I thought he loved me. Tears are springing like a fountain out of my eyes. I sit down on a park bench to recollect what I just saw. It was such a horrible scene; I wish I hadn't seen that. I just can't seem to stop crying! Why did he have to leave me like this? Heartbroken. That's the word to describe me. I feel hollow like nothing exists anymore. I just cannot believe Jesse would do such a thing! I wish I could erase everything that just happened in the last 10 minutes. I just wish I could. I can't see anything now. My world is all blurry and I am filled with too much emotions.

I thought Jesse and I were perfect but I guess it was not meant to be. I guess I look a wreck if anyone walked by and saw. I was then overcome with another tide of pain and sadness as I just registered again in my mind what happened. Why did this have to happen to me?

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I saw a person looking down at me. In a soft voice, I heard the person ask what the matter was. It only then registered in my mind that I was looking at the face of………

**Author's Note**

Hey, see aren't you glad now that I have updated? Please R&R! I have done a very long chapter by my standards! I hope you all liked it! Sorry, I left it a cliffy but I guess you can all guess who the person is going to be! Please review! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I shall update!

Luv Lingy


	7. In Need Of A Miracle

Hey everyone! I think this is my fastest update ever since I got so many positive replies, I decided to update faster and also because we're at the very juicy part now! I hope you guys all like this chapter and please read and review! Enjoy

**In Need Of A Miracle**

**Suze's POV**

Paul. He is the person looming over me asking if I was all right. Damn it, why did perfect Paul have to catch me at a time like this. I bet he's laughing in the inside, thinking look at the state Suze is in, let's all go pity her. Wait, I think that would be what the old Paul would be thinking right? This Paul was my friend and I can't believe that I just thought so horrid thoughts about him! What is wrong with me?

I wish someone were just here for me, to lend me a shoulder to cry on when Jesse just so cruelly tore my heart to little pieces. This got me crying even harder, when I just thought the waterworks were eventually stopping, new tears just form in their place. I don't normally cry so why is this break up so painful. Maybe it was because I had ACTUALLY LOVED JESSE! How could he just throw away our love like that and what was worse was that he cheated on me! He could have let me down gently but I just had to witness a scene like that. I bet he doesn't even care what happens to me now. Stupid bastard!

Someone tapped me on the shoulder again. Can this person not take it that I don't want to talk?

"Suze, what's wrong?"

I snapped out of my reverie just to remember that it was Paul that was the person. I'll try to be nice and tell him in a subtle way that I want to be left alone.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be left alone."

Great Suze, I think you just scared off a potential shoulder to cry on. That was such a great way of being subtle. I think I'm going to need lessons on that. Paul wasn't leaving! Can't he see I just wanted to be alone even though I would very much like a shoulder to cry on?

"Suze, I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a ghost appeared, it seemed really pissed off and like all the ghosts before him. He was very surprised to see that we could see him. This was just a great day for me, you know? First, I catch my boyfriend cheating on me, and then a ghost just has to come and bother me. This is so not my day!

"What the hell do you want?" Paul asked the ghost.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you, why else would I be talking to you if I couldn't see you?"

I put a hand on Paul's arm to calm him down. He must really want to find out why I am so upset. I wiped a few stray tears away from my eyes so I could see the ghost properly.

I asked calmly except my voice was still a bit wobbly and shaky. "Why haven't you moved on yet? Is something keeping you back?"

The ghost replied, "I think I'm still here is because I died before I could even tell my girlfriend how much I loved her. I wish I could have done that. I think that's why I'm still here."

When he said those words. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness take over my mind and it left me numb. This guy just wanted to tell his girlfriend how much he loved her when Jesse only wanted to leave me. I collapsed and sank onto the ground. I heard Paul's voice shout in alarm saying "SUZE!" I seemed so near to him but in reality, my mind was racing a thousand miles away.

I faintly heard the ghost say. "Emm…I think I'll just come back later." Before disappearing in a twinkle of lights.

"Suze, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me? I thought we had already established that I was a friend and someone you could trust. Please tell me Suze, you're getting me really worried!"

I feel so numb, Paul's voice seems so far away, how do I tell him, how do I plant my feet back on the ground again?

"Suze, please answer me, you're scaring me here!"

**Paul's POV**

Suze is really freaking me out here, what happened to her? Why is she like this? Did someone do something to her? Or was it Jesse? So many questions that only Suze can answer. I wish I knew what was wrong. She looks so vulnerable and hurt and I just wish I could erase everything so she wasn't sad at all! I'm so worried about her. I'll try and ask her again, hope against hope that she will answer.

"Suze, please tell me what's wrong? Please tell me…I am so worried about you!"

I hear a faint whisper, just enough to hear what it was, but only one word is uttered and that word sent my blood boiling as I realized what had caused Suze to be like this. That horrible word that she uttered was "Jesse".

Which meant something worse had happened rather than Jesse saying another girl had sexy legs. I wonder what happened but I don't wish to pry any more into this situation in case this hurts Suze even more. What should I do?

In the end, I took her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. It's what any good friend would do, right? I think we sat in that hugging position for a good 20 minutes before Suze finally calmed down.

"Thanks for being here for me Paul, I really appreciate it."

Suze hadn't gave me a proper answer yet but I suppose this answer will do for now as I don't want to upset her even more. On second thoughts, I'll just ask her to see if she is ready to tell me.

"Suze, you don't have to tell me if it upsets you more but what happened? I haven't seen you this upset for ages!"

"Paul, I don't really want to talk about it but I might tell you if you stop asking…"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry but I'm just so curious as to why you were crying. And since I'm one of your friends, I think I deserve to know when you're good and ready to tell people.

This is so frustrating! I wish I could find out what's wrong but I know it's something to do with Jesse. Maybe if I could just figure out what this is about then I could make Suze feel better.

Wait…No Jesse wouldn't do such a thing to Suze…He couldn't, he wouldn't…He loves Suze so he wouldn't do that, would he? Oh my god, what if he did and that's why Suze is so upset…? How dare Jesse cheat on Suze! How could he?

"Suze, I don't really want to ask this but did something happen with you and Jesse? Did he happen to do something to you? Cheat on you, perhaps?

Suze burst into fresh tears…Yup I struck a sad nerve there, this is definitely Jesse's doing. How could he? I thought he loved Suze, he promised me that he wouldn't ever hurt her and if he did not love Suze anymore he would break it to her gently. Oh no…I had my suspicions but he wouldn't of dumped Suze for that blond bimbo, would he? Oh…When I get my hands on De Silva I am so going to kill him! How could he go back on our promise…ugh I feel so angry for Suze! **HOW DARE HE!**

**Suze's POV**

I feel Paul tense beside me, I wonder what he's thinking about…I bet it's why I'm so upset. I don't feel ready to tell him but at the same time I really, really want to tell him. It just feels so right. As I'm thinking these thoughts my eyes are hurting from all this crying. I put my hands on my face to feel the damage and I find that my eyes are all puffy and I bet they are all red! How can Paul even dare to look at me when I look like such a monster?

This night is dragging itself…It feels so unbearably long…I wish it could end already so I could forget what happened…

"Suze, tell me what happened…please…I'm really worrying about you…what did Jesse do to you? Did he cheat on you with that blonde bimbo? I knew it…Oh, when I see Jesse, I am so going to kill him!"

I can't feel or think anymore…Paul can kill Jesse if he wants because that would be doing me a favor as I don't seem to be able to do anything right anymore.

"I guess I should tell you what happened, as you deserve to know…Well it all started when…"

I recounted my horrid tale for him to hear. I wonder what Paul's thinking? Does he want revenge on Jesse for me? Or is he laughing in the inside thinking, I knew this would happen?

I feel unsure of the world now that Jesse has cheated on me. What am I to do?

Yet, strangely enough, I feel so safe in Paul's arms. His big strong, macho arms. Wow, I guess I still have a sense of humor! I feel secure while Paul is comforting me…this is so weird…I guess I'll think about it later. I feel worn out and in a split second, all I can see is darkness…

**Meanwhile, what is the traitor thinking?**

**Jesse's POV**

Nombre De Dios…what am I to do with Susannah? She looked so upset and hurt. I cannot bear to see _mi querida_ that way! No JESSE, you can't say _mi querida_ anymore as she just finished with you! (Or the other way around)

How did this happen? Why did I do it? Was I not in love enough to stop what happened? I cannot bear to look at Susannah's face again…because I know what I will see behind those deep-set emeralds. Hurt and betrayal, which was my entire fault! What can I do to make her forgive me?

Also what am I do to with Greer? Start going out with her? Or wait until I have solved everything with Susannah? I think I am in need of a miracle to finish what I started! I wish I could see Susannah right now and tell her how sorry I am…

I never meant it to happen…the situation got out of hand but I did not stop it. I am such a terrible boyfriend! How could I do this!

My head is swimming but I do know one thing…all of the hurt and betrayal to Susannah and this whole situation is completely and utterly my own fault…

**Author's Note**

So do you like this chapter? Please R&R! Tell me what you think! I made this update this fast just for you all so you better all review! Lol Thank you

Luv Lingy


End file.
